Mail-Order Werewolf Bride
by tolieawake
Summary: (the correct term was a 'Potential Lifemate', Scott insisted, after Stiles had sworn him to secrecy). When he was a kid, Stiles signed himself up as a 'Mail-Order Bride' for a werewolf. Now, he's 21, and it's time to meet his 'potential lifemate'. Oh, and somehow, he's got to tell his father what he's done.


When Stiles was a kid, he'd done something…. Well, something his father would have yelled at him about. But Stiles couldn't feel sorry for it, not even with all it meant now. Because they'd needed the money, and everyone knew the Wolf Packs would provide for the families of those willing to join them.

So Stiles had forged his dad's signature and registered himself as, well, as a mail-order bride for a werewolf (the correct term was a 'Potential Lifemate', Scott insisted, after Stiles had sworn him to secrecy).

Now, now Stiles was 21, newly graduated from Stamford with a Masters degree (Lydia had insisted, once she found out, even though Stiles wasn't sure he'd ever even get to use his degree), and staring at the thick, cream coloured envelope holding his new address and Pack.

He hadn't opened it yet. He'd have to do that. And tell his father, somehow.

Which kinda sucked, seeing as his father was going to yell at him, and then maybe cry and be all emotional, and they were Stilinskis. Stilinskis didn't really do emotions that well. At least, not the negative kind, his dad's hugs were awesome.

And then he'd have to explain why he'd done it, and listen to his dad say how it hadn't made any difference anyway, seeing as his mother was still dead.

But at least his father wasn't drowning in medical bills. So Stiles figured it was worth it. He just hoped his 'Potential Lifemate' wasn't too bad.

He really hoped, because, well, that just wasn't his luck, was it?

Hand shaking (which he resolutely ignored), Stiles reached out and picked up the envelope. He slipped his thumb beneath the seal, before pulling it open in one swift movement. Pulling out thick, expensive paper from inside, he read:

_Department of Werewolf Affairs,_

_Potential Lifemate Division_

(and there was the department's logo - a silhouetted wolf, head thrown back, howling at a white full moon, edged in black - Stiles thought it was somewhat cliche)

_Certificate of Binding_

_Potential Lifemate: _(and there was his name, his full, birth name - Stiles cringed)

_Potential Pack: Hale_

(and that, that might not be too bad, if, in fact, the Hales mentioned were the same Hales that lived in the woods near Beacon Hills - he'd been worried he'd end up halfway across the country, or the world. Still, considering his father's impending knowledge of the whole situation, perhaps it would be better if it was another Hale Pack, halfway across the world where his father could get at neither Stiles, nor the pack)

(there were some fancy signatures at the bottom. All in all, Stiles thought it rather looked a bit like a cross between his graduation certificate and an award for winning something - he wasn't quite sure why, as he hadn't actually won anything or achieved anything either, rather, he'd kinda sold himself instead).

There was another piece of paper behind the certificate, which Stiles pulled out. His palms were sweating and he could feel his heart-rate beginning to pick up. Closing his eyes for a moment, Stiles steadied himself, forcing his breathing to slow.

_You asked for this_, he reminded himself. _You agreed to it. You can do this_.

He glanced down at the paper.

_Dear Mr Stilinski,_ (he read)

_Congratulations on reaching your age of Eligibility. As a registered Potential Lifemate, you have been carefully matched with a Potential Pack._

_An appointment has been arranged for you with an Advisor, to go over with you the process of presenting yourself to the Pack and becoming acquainted with your Potential Lifemate. _

_Should you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact the Department or consult our website: .com_

(beneath that, there was an appointment listed - for two days time - and the general contact numbers and emails)

Placing the letter down, Stiles took a deep breath.

It was - it was real. Somehow, despite signing (forging his father's signature) the paperwork, and shuffling things around (such as always doing the shopping), so his father never caught onto the extra money coming in (just a small stipend, really, but once Stiles was accepted into a Pack, that Pack would take care of any lingering debts - which would leave his father clear of unpaid medical bills), he'd never quite thought it was real.

And now, suddenly, it was.

He needed... he needed to call Scott.


End file.
